darksummonerfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Helios881
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tithia.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Zurgat (talk) 17:01, December 28, 2013 (UTC) monster look at the existing ones, copy those exactly then edit in the correct info for the new monster. Nothing to it. 18:17, December 28, 2013 (UTC) : Rainbow Lines, Uialiel looks fine, not sure what you're talking about. You can ignore the "read more", that is automatically generated by related articles. 21:53, December 28, 2013 (UTC) : All examples can be found, at for example Brawn Minotaur - Brawn Minotaur/Data - Just edit the page and you'll see, it's a pretty complicated template, but that way it can be automated more easily. Sadly due to a hard disk failure the program i used for that,,,.. needs to be rewritten from scratch. And since i'm not really actively playing the game anymore I just haven't really gotten around to doing that. :) 11:30, December 29, 2013 (UTC) : It's not a race, take your time :P 08:57, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ex Got any specific examples which do or dont work? 16:58, January 1, 2014 (UTC) : I got no idea how the ex monsters work at this time, for now i'd say make an exception for those and just insert the information you have, and make it look good using the existing template as far as possible - then see what part needs to be changed. 19:47, January 1, 2014 (UTC) good You're doing good on the updates, very helpful :) 15:04, January 1, 2014 (UTC) armitage Yeah, i have been providing him with the base data, and how to extract that info in the past. Looks like he got it working on a web interface. Good thing :) 16:16, January 1, 2014 (UTC) empty pages if you got an empty page / instead of removing all content from the page mark it with 19:52, January 1, 2014 (UTC) uploading See if you can access . It should save you some time. 09:06, January 2, 2014 (UTC) : Throw me your email, i can show you the xml i used to upload to the wiki probably. 11:14, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Older images Think you might be able to find some of the older monsters' artworks? Lord Grammaticus (talk) Yeah there is a database with all monsters artworks,which ones you need?.Also please sign your post so I can reply to you easier. :Ah, mental lapse, sorry. :Defiant Flames, Juri in particular has been bugging me forever, which is what prompted me to ask. As for the rest, I'll compile a list and get back to you with it. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 12:59, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Pages that need images Found these by just hitting the Random button: *Antinomic Djinn *Arms of Arachne *Aqueous Maiya *Betrayer *Chilling Wolf, Rubus *Corroded Skyfish *Crazed Djinn, Zynda *Eye-Snatcher *Frenzied Behemoth *Gluttonous Swine *Icicle Dragon *Ice Queen, Arynl *Icicle Dragon *Ozwiiga *Purple Shell Critter *Refractive Demon *Tricephalic Werewolf *Vanquish Dance, Flur *Wayfarer, Jevuna *Werewolf of Terror *White Winged Zombie Then there's the specimen from one of the events: *Emerald Specimen **Arachnid Child, Miz **Arachnid Warrior/Queen, Miz **Arachnid Lord, Miz *Magenta Specimen **Aquatic Child, Marme **Aquatic Lord, Marme *Scarlet Specimen **Beast Child, Myrl **Beast Warrior/Queen, Myrl **Beast Lord, Myrl That should do for now. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 21:18, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ALSO Would you or Zurgat object to monster ID redirects and/or articles on the artists for each monster? Lord Grammaticus (talk) 14:07, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Better than nothing, plus articles on the artists are exactly what I'm asking about, along with articles for the monster IDS (basically just redirects to the appropriate monsters), all I need is a go-ahead from an admin (i.e. Zurgat), I'll drop him a message. :My email's kidumby@gmail.com, so send away! Lord Grammaticus (talk) 14:20, January 7, 2014 (UTC) : I'd need more info to see what you mean with redirects - redirects should be avoided where possible as they increase the maintenance load. It is however a good idea to work on artists and give them their own page. Keep in mind you can, as ive shown on Divinity of Chaos use the "caption=Art:Artistname" in the monsterbox template to show the artist directly under the image. You could also use a wikilink in this. thus for example: "caption=Art:H.R. Giger" would work. Alternatively, We can agree to have a special parameter for the artist, so it can be made to automatically categorize all monster pages for each artist, so no redirects would be needed. Let me know. 18:23, January 7, 2014 (UTC) art you can put the artist info in the "Caption=" parameter of the monsterbox template. See Cruel Seduction, Selic the url is useful though Divinity of Chaos 18:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) : Also, the reason the artist isn't on any of the pages yet / even though the template allows it to be entered already, is because the raw data only had an artist ID instead of the full name. 18:33, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ex template Yep, this works / looks ok for the Ex pages currently. Not much changes were needed I presume? 18:25, January 7, 2014 (UTC) : Yep, good thinking. Wiki editing gets easier once you've had a chance to experiment :) 18:29, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Finished! The only pages that need images now are either uncreated or need updating; the latter ones are: *Vanquish Dance, Flur *Gluttonous Swine *The Hero I'll see if I can't do those myself after I read the tutorial, though it's fine if you get to those first. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 21:01, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Here's the problem I did them "wrong" because I haven't done them at all: the pages I listed above are the ones I'm /going/ to do when I get around to actually ateempting the template, meaning I have yet to touch them (check the history/my contributions to verify). Sorry for the confusion. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 13:59, January 8, 2014 (UTC) clan wars I'll leave the clan wars and events to you - see how far you get, and if you have questions you know where to find me. I check the wiki once a day usually at the least. As you are aware, I'm not actively playing the game anymore, and the clanwars was the event I enjoyed the least when I did play - due to timezone difficulties. So, I'm not sure what/how you plan to make the event look to begin with. 18:20, January 8, 2014 (UTC) : Give it a try and ill fix it up later. As for the tables - use class="wikitable" no ugly shit like on that page you linked 18:30, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Tweaked the page a bit. 19:35, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Couple of things #Do you recall any other events besides the Clan Wars? I remember the Forgotten Ises somewhat, and I could start a page on that. #Do you still play? If so, can you add artist information whenever you come across it? I might start playing again myself just to do that as well. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 22:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. Also, the tutorial was straightforward, it was plenty easy to understand even without the numerous notes you gave me. :P but how did you come across agility stats for each monster? The site isn't giving me anything, and there's no mention of how to get it. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 22:31, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Worked like a charm! Thanks for all the help. I'll try creating a few more pages later tonight. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 23:25, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ranks Think you might be able to create a template for Ranks like you did with the Covert/Impulse/Psycho icons? Lord Grammaticus (talk) 00:48, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Criminy, how'd I forget about those? Thanks. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 17:09, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Pages Sure, I'll be on that in just a few minutes. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 18:51, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks... ...although the table didn't indicate that, but I should've guessed based off the image. My mistake. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 20:10, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sorry again about the constant mistakes, I keep doing this while multitasking (I have somewhere to go in an hour). Hope I haven't given you too much trouble. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 20:48, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Other Counterparts What do we do for images regarding other types of counterparts? It's not something that NEEDS to be done ASAP, seeing as priority is on filling in the redlinks, but I was wondering: since we've got the go ahead for the Guild/Rank templates (example: and ), then why not do the same for other differences? I.E. the lightdemonSoruluna has a male counterpart for each guild: Truthseeker Liqu, Gale Centaur, Siva, and an Impulse monster that's probably already there (I just haven't looked 'em up yet). Then there's Rhona, who has both an all-knowing and all-powerful form, each with different BP. So what symbols, if any, should we use in these scenarios? To make sure we're all on the same page, I've asked Zurgat as well. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 01:52, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Is there a ready template for contributing creature data? Silvernja (talk) 15:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Silvernja I am a active member of DS I am a older member because I am in my 50's. But I am a stay at home house wife that would like to know more about helping keep the list updated please let me know I am in Clan Obsidian Pantheon. I am Big Dog. Firstly i would like you to register to wikia and when you do it,message me so i can know whom to message.Also add your signature Helios881 (talk) 16:58, June 4, 2014 (UTC) rachelulum@gmail.com--BIG DOG 1963 (talk) 17:06, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Adding pages How do you add pages and where do you get photos from? --Aidy hyo89 (talk) 21:23, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay thanks for the links, also how do I find a monsters ID number --Aidy hyo89 (talk) 18:49, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay got that , next question how come the ex ID numbers don't work? --Aidy hyo89 (talk) 13:32, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok, so I won't be able to get those pictures then?--Aidy hyo89 (talk) 11:02, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Yo Do you remember the location of the database that contains all monster info? Lord G. Talk to me. 00:42, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Admin If there's any trouble, and I'm not around, you should be able to fix it now. :) 19:14, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Ideas for Monster List extension! Hello Helios881, I am not sure where from but it should be posible to ask DS support for a detailed list of current monsters to be sent to you. So far this is a very helpfull library but it misses too many monsters especialy for the last 6 months (the least). Please try contact DS support and add the missing pieces as I am not aware of how to make changes on this site :) would be easier not that I`m that lazy :P Best Regards, We1rdBra1n I`m usually the one who updates Monster list,however I`ve been very busy lately and I was MIA for 6 months so just me its going to take forever. If atleast 2 or 3 more people work with me I can try but if I`m gonna do it alone I cant. Also id like you to use the signature button so i can get to your page.Helios881 (talk) 09:40, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey do you have line or skype bud ? I added you,my name is The V man, join the chat..lol i wanna chat with you.. I am trying to actively update the monsters list. I dont know the following 1. How to add pics 2. How to add pages under Covert full rank S Hi, Iam an active player and have lots of experience. I need to know the following 1. How to add images to the monster I add 2. How to create a page (like a page under Rank S covert) Unrivaledfury (talk) 19:04, October 8, 2015 (UTC)